Maman
by Lou Du Feinterime
Summary: Katniss Everdeen. La fille du feu. Le geai moqueur. Maman. Tant de noms pour désigner une seule et unique personne. OS.


**OS sur la fille de Katniss et Peeta. C'est le premier jet, à peine relu.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen. La fille du feu. Le geai moqueur.

Est-ce vraiment la même Katniss que ma maman ?

Cette maman, si calme, si souriante, si gentille, peut-elle vraiment avoir été « le symbole de la plus grande révolte de notre monde », comme ils disent à l'école ?

Bien sûr, je vois qu'ils font attention, qu'ils mentent, oui, et qu'il y a bien des choses qu'ils ne disent pas, parce que je suis sa fille, et puis parce qu' « à dix ans on ne peut pas tout entendre ». Les adultes sont si peu discrets quand ils mentent aux enfants. Mais même ce qu'ils disent me paraît tiré d'un livre d'aventures. Cette héroïne dont ils parlent, a-t-elle vraiment existé ? Et quand bien même, est-elle vraiment ma maman, celle qui me serre dans ses bras, qui m'emmène jouer dans le pré, qui me prépare à manger ?

Quand ils parlent de Katniss Everdeen, les adultes emploient des grands mots, ceux qu'ils ressortent à chaque fois qu'ils parlent de _sujets graves_. Des mots qui me font un peu peur, comme « sacrifices pour le bien de la société » « courage sans faille et détermination qui ne semblait pas connaître la peur » (ce qui d'ailleurs ne veut rien dire) « braver la mort et la douleur ».

Hier, je me suis discrètement faufilée dans la bibliothèque du père de Daléa – ma meilleure amie. Elle est immense, avec des rangées interminables et très hautes. Les livres sont encore rares, mais il paraît qu'il n'y en n'avait pas du tout à l'époque où mes parents avaient mon âge. Ils n'avaient que la télé, où ils ne pouvaient voir que des émissions diffusées par le gouvernement.

J'ai cherché des livres d'histoire. J'ai trouvé plusieurs biographies de Katniss Everdeen, et aussi de Peeta Mellark, mon papa. Je ne savais pas que des gens avaient écrit la vie de mes parents. J'ai pris la première, _Katniss Everdeen, symbole d'une rébellion malgré elle_. Et j'ai lu. Je ne sais pas encore très bien lire, alors je me suis contentée des deux premières pages. Elle vivait dans le plus pauvre des districts, « dans un environnement où tout respirait la misère ». Ils disent dans le livre qu'elle chassait pour survivre et pour nourrir sa famille, c'est-à-dire sa mère et sa petite sœur. Je me suis arrêtée là. Sa petite sœur ? Maman avait une sœur ? Ce n'est pas possible, elle m'en aurait parlé, je l'aurais rencontrée ! Puis j'ai continué. Elle chassait avec son meilleur ami, Gale. Encore un parfait inconnu. J'ai senti les larmes monter dans mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne rien connaitre de ma mère, tout d'un coup ? J'ai regardé le papier glacé sous mes doigts. Ce livre m'attirait, mais en même temps je sentais une angoisse très grande monter en moi. Je voulais le jeter au loin, mais quelque chose me retenait. J'avais peur parce que je sentais qu'il pouvait détruire quelque chose, quelque chose sur lequel j'avais toujours pu compter. Si maman ne m'avais parlé ni de sa sœur ni de son ami d'enfance, que m'avait-elle encore caché ? Sur quoi m'avait-on encore menti ?

Puis j'ai entendu qu'on m'appelait, alors j'ai rangé doucement le livre et je suis sortie.

Aujourd'hui on nous a encore parlé de mes parents à l'école. Mes parents étaient des héros de la révolte. Sans eux, le Capitole serait encore là, les mines du District douze tueraient encore des gens chaque semaine. Des enfants seraient encore envoyés aux Hunger Games.

Mes parents sont des héros. Des gens ont écrit des biographies sur eux. Maintenant, tout s'assemble dans ma tête. C'est pour ça, les journalistes et les caméramen qui viennent des fois à la maison et qu nous filment courant dans le pré, Kacey – mon frère – et moi. C'est pour ça, les interviews et les reportages qu'on voit des fois à la télé avant qu'ils ne l'éteignent. C'est pour ça que des fois quand le téléphone sonne, ils s'enferment dans leur chambre pour répondre. C'est aussi pour ça que, de temps en temps, maman a l'air triste, et c'est comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle était dans un ailleurs que je ne connais pas. Dans ces moments-là, papa la serre dans ses bras et caresse sa joue. Il sait lui, pourquoi elle est comme ça, et il connaît l'ailleurs où elle part.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître mes parents. Ou plutôt, de ne connaître d'eux qu'une facette.

Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils nous aiment, Kacey et moi, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas tout nous dire. Quand je serais plus grande, je demanderais à maman ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et je crois que si c'est le bon moment, elle me le dira.


End file.
